


Flutter

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: It didn’t matter that he was amongst a throng of people. The world and everything else fell away.





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Happy 9/9. Here's to the Ninth Doctor. :)
> 
> This drabble takes place before my fic [In the Still of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091069) but can entirely stand alone.

“Doctor!” 

Rose’s voice was excited as she ran towards the market stall where he was haggling for a TARDIS part.

Before he could speak, she grabbed his hands, placing them on her belly while giving her signature grin. There, below his fingers, he felt it. First a flutter as Freddie turned, and then a tiny kick. 

It didn’t matter that he was amongst a throng of people. The world and everything else fell away as he felt his son move. He swept Rose up in a kiss of joy. This shouldn’t have been possible, but these two were his redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody guessed where Freddie's name came from in the previous fic, so I'll share. I named him after a little boy Nine and Rose met in 1920's London in The Clockwise Man by Justin Richards. It's my favorite Nine novel and I really liked Freddie.


End file.
